


【贺红】权力动物 ABO

by ynxmr



Series: 權力動物 [8]
Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian, 贺红, 贺顶红
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-18 22:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20646338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ynxmr/pseuds/ynxmr
Summary: 權力動物 08莫律師與賀助理的故事。帶妳們飆車一路飆到動物園，啊不，幼兒園。





	【贺红】权力动物 ABO

**Author's Note:**

> *強A強O  
*先走腎後走心的狗血套路  
*ooc ft. 渣文筆  
*寫作匆忙 魯魚亥豕 歡迎捉蟲  
*來自妳們的老鹹魚 女閑SeeU

“莫律师，祝您一路顺风。”莫关山收到一条消息，读毕，面无表情关掉手机，放进电脑包侧兜里。  
莫关山最近受委托接了一件强奸案，他正要飞去和当事人做第一次沟通。  
由于要长时间飞行，莫关山不想穿得一板一眼给身体带来太多负担，于是他穿了一身浅色运动套装。看着镜子里的自己，莫关山觉得自己年轻了不少。  
他不喜欢和客户在工作之外有太多交集，所以在收到委托人发来的祝福短信之后，他并没有做太多回应。  
这样会显得非常不专业。莫关山一直这样坚定地认为。  
当然，和某位贺助理一直纠缠不清是个意外。莫律师只要一想，就觉得整个脑袋都在嗡嗡作响。

“这位先生，”莫关山抬头，正对上一双浅浅笑着的眼睛，是贺天。  
贺天今天穿了一身黑色休闲西装，里面穿了件藏蓝色v领针织衫，年轻有活力之余，显得自在又从容。  
如果自己再年轻五六岁，看到这样一个人，莫关山肯定会挑衅地冲那家伙吹个口哨。可惜不是现在。

“这位先生，你很像我一位朋友。”贺天这么说。  
真是怕什么来什么。  
莫关山当机立断翻个白眼，心想这家伙可真够阴魂不散的。  
贺天笑着将公文包放到行李架上，毫不犹豫坐进莫关山身旁的位子里。  
贺天煞有介事地向莫关山做起自我介绍来，莫关山大脑里立刻开始播放蓝色生死恋，觉得贺天简直是苦情剧男主角，默默替对方难过了两秒钟。  
可是他为什么装不认识自己？莫关山搞不明白贺天葫芦里卖的什么药，他甚至怀疑这次飞行两人的重逢究竟是偶然还是某人刻意为之。不过当下他实在忙得很，也懒得搭理对方，打开电脑开始工作。  
不过贺天也很忙的样子，在和莫关山打过招呼之后，捧着一本金融类书籍读起来，就像真的不认识莫关山一样。  
他们的相遇应该纯属偶然。这种认知让莫关山宽心不少。

工作了一小时，他大致了解了新接这起强奸案的经过。 作为一名经验丰富的律师，他不会去说或者去想当事人到底有没有做过，但是他心里却很确定地认为，委托自己的这位Alpha最起码不无辜。做了这么多年律师，他深谙行业内公开的潜规则，这让他感觉有些疲倦。  
莫关山站起身，活动下僵硬的颈椎，想去一下洗手间。  
洗手间现在是有人的状态，于是他站在舷窗边，看了会窗外的天空。万里晴空，这让他感觉心情轻松了不少。

洗手间的门开了，贺天笑眯眯的脸庞映入眼帘。莫关山被贺天的笑容搞得有些脸红，低头快步走进洗手间。  
一道身影闪了进来，莫关山感觉自己被往里推了一把，门啪的一声关上了。他心下一惊，转过身来，看清来人是贺天。  
洗手间内逼仄的空间让莫关山喘不过气来，他又惊又怒地瞪着贺天：“你干什么！”  
贺天无辜地睁大眼睛，说道：“我就想到莫律师要上洗手间，我就陪莫律师进来了。我现在觉得有点不对劲了，可是又有点不好意思出去了，怎么办？”  
说完不怀好意地朝莫关山顶胯，把莫关山困在自己和洗手台之间，目光在莫关山双唇上流连，一点不好意思的感觉都没有。  
莫关山感觉自己的五十米大刀已经收不住了，推了贺天一把。  
贺天顺势抓住莫关山手腕，将莫关山拉进怀里一把抱住。

莫关山感受到和他强壮的手臂和手臂传递过来的热度，对方不算用力，却有点强硬。  
贺天并没有做下一步动作，只是抱着。他鼻尖和嘴唇在莫关山皮肤上轻轻碰触着，温热的鼻息从他耳后潮湿的头发里，一直向下延伸到肩膀、脊背，温暖了莫关山被空调吹得冰凉的体温，  
莫关山心跳突然加快。工作之余，他已经很久没有和Alpha接触了，他现在正处于发情期到来前期，生理和心理都敏感得不行。  
脖颈处黏糊糊的亲吻还在继续，腰部的手逐渐往下，抚摸着股肉以及大腿内侧，若有若无碰过胯下被包裹着那个部位。  
莫关山感觉不只是自己，连贺天的呼吸都开始变得急促起来。  
贺天扯开莫关山运动裤前都松紧带，宽大手掌伸进莫关山裤子里，向后拢住莫关山臀部。他手指勾住了对方内裤柔软的边沿，慢腾腾向下推着。  
莫关山开始还在推拒贺天的攻势，终于忍不住投降，他下意识垂下双手，任下装滑落，在脚边堆积。男人的亲吻加深了，他知道脖子上一定开始泛起红痕。  
莫关山忍不住发出一声喘息——他半勃起了。  
贺天抚触着他性器的形状，不断地推动，让他高声呻吟起来。  
莫关山难耐地扭动，身后的手臂于是略略加力环绕住他的双肩，将人牢牢固定在自己怀里，继续亲吻、抚触。  
“啊！”莫关山小声喊出来。

贺天扣住莫关山肩膀的手掌，隔着衣料揉搓Omega敏感的胸部。  
运动衣涤纶的材质随着手掌的动作摩擦过两乳，粗糙的表面刮擦着乳头。那两粒远比女性小得多的乳尖，在深褐色的洗手间里逐渐变硬，让摩擦感更加强烈。  
莫关山两手在男人强劲的手臂上不知所措地游移，说不上是想要阻止对方，还是回应对方。他的动作更像是溺水者攀住一块浮木，根本无法放手。他一手撩起自己的上衣，一手撑上洗手台，一边喘息一边放低腰身， 挺起了臀部。 贺天将一根手指探进去，试探着抽动着，湿滑的液体随着手指的动作从充满弹性的肛口里被挤出来，里面润滑无比，进出不可思议地顺畅。  
贺天忍不住吹起口哨，莫关山眼里泛出水光，都是因为不断累积的情欲。

莫关山轻轻晃了晃屁股，像是害羞，更像是催促。  
于是小穴里的手指抽了出去，他听见解开皮带，拉开裤链的声音。  
贺天的手掌握住莫关山腰窝，热而硬的棒状物，带着筋络顶进他臀缝中。那粗大的东西在他照起的双骨间抵住，让他用臂肉夹住了柱体。  
莫关山有些紧张，他不敢出声。哪怕做过几次，他都知道贺天那东西在带给他兴奋之前，还是会让让他害怕。龟头顶在扩张过的肛口，不容拒绝地往里挤。缓慢，却不容拒绝。  
贺天被莫关山的紧致夹得深吸一口气，让莫关山好好地含了一会儿，才开始浅浅地抽动。  
莫关山忍不住呻吟起来。胀痛和紧张感随着逐渐润滑的结合慢慢消失，取而代之的是摩擦带来的细微的愉悦，从敏感点开始向外扩散。  
身后的男人虽然有时候很强硬，却也很懂得照顾他的感受，恰到好处的刺激总是能让他先一步沉沦在性爱里。  
他们的结合逐渐变得顺畅，Alpha抽查的幅度增大，莫关山的腰身被宽厚的手学韵得更紧以固定需部。他忍不住发出享受的吵叫，带着浓浓的愉悦，然后又破自己咬住下唇忍住。他把双臂放在冰凉的大理石台面上，用额头抵住手背。  
贺天被莫关山的腰和臀呈现出的漂亮的弧度、亳无保留的姿态勾引，攻势愈发肆无忌憚。

莫关山忍不住伸手去摸自己胀得发痛的阴茎，在被打湿的毛友间胡乱套弄。他感觉到自己的屁股越来越湿，身体被完全唤醒了。男人放放缓了速度，却加重了力度，一下子冲迸最里面去，插得莫关山发出一声哀叫。  
“莫律师，叫得太大声，外面是会听到的哦。”贺天低低笑着，看似好心地提示莫关山。  
“我操！老子要你管！”莫关山恨恨地收紧小穴，用力夹了贺天一下。在满意地听到贺天发出沉重的闷哼之后，才得意地放自己再次沉入欲海。

小小的洗手间里回荡着Alpha和Omega满足的呻吟声，直到贺天几次深顶之后，快速抽出阴茎撸动，二人一同射在莫关山脚边。  
莫关山大口大口地喘气.保持着馴伏的姿勢一劫不励。  
濒临发情期的Omega被Alpha强势的信息素抚慰，心理和生理上获得的双重快感，让他全身都软得往下打滑。贺天及时搂住莫关山的腰，稳住他的身体。  
莫关山把眼角渗出的泪珠抹掉，深吸几口气，洗了把脸。他迈开虚软的双腿离开贺天的视线，他能感觉到对方一直在着着自己，就像黑夜中捕食月光晚餐的远东豹。

*  
“莫律师，我觉得非常意外，”莫关山一把推开洗手间门，贺天紧跟其后走出，低头倾身附在莫关山耳边轻声说道，“我还以为你是那种不管出席什么场合都会穿好西装三件套的人呢。”  
莫关山耳根一红，反驳道：“贺助理，你不知道的事情还多着呢！”  
他快走两步回到座位上，盖好毯子，背朝贺天闭上眼睛假寐。  
贺天放下靠背，借着机舱昏暗的光线侧头看着莫关山，目光迷离。  
也不知过了多久，贺天开始陷入浅浅的梦境，他感觉到头顶上方有人影晃动，好像在被什么人注视着。  
那人叹了一口气，虽然很轻，但朦朦胧胧中贺天还是听到了。  
他很想说点什么，可是睡意淹没了他。于是他缩缩脖颈，翻个身又睡着了。

TBC

瞧瞧莫律师把我们贺助理累的，倒头就睡（狗头）


End file.
